Boom Akatsuki
by littleSuzume
Summary: -¿Una cría? ¿De qué coño hablas, rubita? -¡Qué si, un! En el sótano vive una chica, se llama Boom, un. Me ha contado que era una esclava. / ¿Tienes curiosidad? ¡Entra! Habrá SasoDei, KakuHidan, KisaIta, PeinKonan...¡y galletas! M por la bocaza de Hidan.
1. La verdad en voz alta dolía mucho

**¡Hola! Bueno, por partes, como decía mi sádico amigo Jack:**

- Este es mi primer FanFic, ¿vale? tengo experiencia escribiendo historias originales, pero nunca se me había ocurrido "usar" los personajes de otra persona. Así que paciencia ^^

- Sí, también es la primera vez que me meto en las oscuras aguas del Yaoi, así que nada de Lemon, gente :)

- Sólo hay un personaje original mío (Boom) y no pienso emparejarla con nadie, me gustan los Akatsuki tal como están, teh he ~

**- Los Akatsuki NO me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.**  
><em> (Boom es mía, mía)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Boom<span>**

Ruidos. Ruidos extraños que Boom hacía siglos que no oía. Ruidos de los vivos. Pero en aquel sitio sólo habitaban los muertos, Suzume y ella, ¿le engañaba el oído?

- ¡Deidara! - a Boom casi le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar la voz femenina que llamaba al tal Deidara. ¿Cuánto tiempo…cuándo fue la última vez que vio a otro ser humano?

- ¡Voy, Konan, un! – otro vuelco al corazón. ¡Había más gente!

_Tal vez me encuentren y me quieran como sirvienta_, pensó Boom. La sola idea de volver a ser útil la entusiasmaba. Aunque…cabía la posibilidad de que sus nuevos amos fueran como los anteriores…Un escalofrío de miedo casi quebró la columna de la niña. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si le obligan a...? Eso no le gustaba nada.

Otros ruidos y distintas voces apagadas interrumpieron los pensamientos de Boom. Suzume se coló justo entonces entre los garrotes para aterrizar al lado del oído de la chica.

- Son diez personas, nueve hombres y una mujer muy bonita – le susurró el gorrión al oído. Boom asintió, dando a entender que quería más información. – Todos llevan unos abrigos negros muy grandes con unas nubes rojas pintadas. Y tienen unas pintas muy raras. –Concluyó el pajarillo.

- Gracias, Suzume – susurró la niña.

Los ruidos empezaron entonces a acercarse. El pequeño cuerpo de Boom se tensó instintivamente. Si ella hubiese podido, hubiera adoptado una posición defensiva. Pero ni su corazón ni sus extremidades se lo permitían.

- Busca en el sótano, mocoso, tal vez encuentres algo útil – dijo una voz masculina. La voz usaba un tono monótono e indiferente, pero a Boom incluso le pareció que se trataba de alguien irritado.

- ¡Si, Sasori no Danna, un! – Boom reconoció esa voz como la del tal Deidara de antes. ¿Le parecía a ella o el chico repetía la sílaba un todo el tiempo?

Pasos apurados, como en una carrera, bajaban hacia su sótano. Era cuestión de minutos que la encontraran. La niña se hizo un ovillo en el suelo frío y esperó. Y rezó a un Dios compasivo (al cual ella aún no había conocido nunca) que sus nuevos amos no fueran como los anteriores.

Los pasos llegaron frente a su celda y se detuvieron en seco. Boom sintió un par de ojos clavarse en su pequeño cuerpo y sus rezos se hicieron más fuertes en su cabeza. Un chirrido le indicó que la puerta de la celda se había abierto. Luego los pasos se acercaron, con sigilo y cautela, hacia ella. La presión pudo con la niña, que abrió los ojos despacio y levantó la cabeza hacia la figura que se alzaba ante ella. Un chico que debía de rondar los diecinueve años le devolvió la misma mirada de incomprensión.

- ¿Hola, un? –murmuró despacio, cómo queriendo romper el silencio. -¿Quién eres, un?

- Soy Boom – susurró la chica. Lo dijo tan bajito que creyó que el otro no la había oído. Y efectivamente.

El chico, presumiblemente conocido como Deidara, se agachó para verla mejor. Se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía, tanto los tobillos y las muñecas, enganchados en largas y pesadas cadenas_. Para qué_, se preguntó, _alguien iba a ponerle cadenas a una niña de este tamaño_.

- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas, un?- le volvió a preguntar con suavidad.

Boom dudó si su voz sería esta vez suficientemente alta para que un oído humano la oyese. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar con insectos y gorriones que ya no se acordaba de cómo se entablaba una conversación con personas.

- B…Boom –consiguió tartamudear.

- ¿Boom, un? –Repitió Deidara- . ¿Y qué haces aquí, Boom?

_Morir_, pensó la chica. Y no era mentira, lamentablemente. Si sus amos la habían abandonado así era porque querían que muriese.

- Me…me…Se olvidaron de mí –dijo ella. Ésa verdad era más bonita que la real.

Deidara la miró con atención. O al menos con toda la atención que se puede teniendo en cuenta que la celda estaba a oscuras. Parecía una niña muy pequeña, estaba en los huesos. El artista se preguntó cuándo habría comido por última vez.

- Oye Boom, me llamo Deidara, un. – Y le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica, un gesto que pretendía consolar a alguien que lleva siglos muerta por dentro. Y lo consiguió. – Vuelvo en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo, un?

Boom asintió débilmente, aún deslumbrada por la sonrisa del chico. No recordaba haber visto nunca a nadie dirigirle una sola mirada de afecto. ¡Y él le había dedicado una sonrisa entera! ¡Para ella sola! Su dañado corazón se quejó de las nuevas emociones, provocándole una tos que más bien parecía un ataque de espasmos.

Deidara, que para entonces ya corría como un demonio por la nueva base de los Akatsuki, temió por la vida de la chica. Si el señor Líder no la necesitaba, le pediría que la matase. Y, para ser sinceros, Boom le había dado pena.

Encontró a Pain discutiendo con Sasori. Cuándo éste último lo vio entrar, le dirigió su mirada de Ahora no, mocoso y continuó con su respetuosa discusión con el Líder. Pero Deidara, sin molestarse a pensar que luego su maestro intentaría matarle, se encaró con Pain.

- Líder-sama, he encontrado…er…algo en el sótano, un –dijo atropelladamente.

Pain le miró unos segundos antes de preguntar:

- ¿Y no puede esperar, Deidara?

El tono le dejó claro al artista que más bien significaba un ¿Por qué no te largas, Deidara?.

- Mm…Creo que debería verlo, Líder-sama, un –titubeó.

Acompañado esta vez por Sasori y el Líder, Deidara volvió a bajar como un relámpago hacia la celda en dónde Boom peleaba con su corazón defectuoso.

- Bien, mocoso, espero que sea algo que valga la pena –le susurró Sasori. Vaya, alguien está de buen humor hoy, ¿eh?

A Deidara no le hizo falta responder. Sólo señaló a Boom y dejó que ellos se encargaran del resto. Al principio, ninguno de los dos hombres se movió. Estudiaron la situación desde lejos, cómo sospesando la posibilidad de que aquel pequeño cuerpecillo atado a grandes cadenas pudiese atacarlos. Pero, cuando Deidara se acercó a la chica y ésta no dio muestras de querer hacerle daño, tanto el maestro de marionetas como el señor Líder se tranquilizaron.

- Se llama Boom, un –les informó Deidara-. Dice que se olvidaron de ella.

Pain la observó unos segundos desde su posición hasta que decidió acercarse. Toda su figura oscureció la vista de Boom y le provocó otro escalofrío. Este hombre era muy grande y parecía importante. Así pues, la niña decidió hablarle con respeto, como a su antiguo señor.

- Levántate –le ordenó Pain. De todas las órdenes que alguien podía darle a Boom, ésta le hacía especial gracia. ¿La razón? Sus piernas dejaron de funcionar hacía meses.

- Nada me agradaría más, señor, pero me encuentro temporalmente inválida –musitó con la voz más dócil que encontró. La respuesta provocó una mueca molesta en el Líder.

- ¿Por qué tienes cadenas? – le preguntó cortante-. ¿Eres peligrosa?

La niña reprimió una sonrisa. ¿Cómo alguien podía creer que ella era peligrosa? ¡Sí ni siquiera podía moverse! Aun así, negó con la cabeza desde el suelo y esperó la siguiente pregunta de su nuevo amo. Inesperadamente, el hombre al que Deidara llamaba "Sasori no Danna" fue el siguiente en hablar:

- Dices que te abandonaron aquí, ¿cierto? –tenía una voz agradablemente suave y honda, aunque la irritación que la niña había oído antes aún no había desaparecido por completo. – ¿Por qué alguien abandona una niña inválida y además la ata con gruesas cadenas?

- Porque mi señor quería que muriese –susurró Boom. Sin que se diera cuenta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ella había asumido esa verdad hacía tiempo, pero jamás la había formulado en voz alta. Y la verdad en voz alta dolía mucho.

Los tres hombres guardaron silencio unos instantes, antes de que el interrogatorio continuase. Fue Deidara el que mató el odioso silencio:

- Si te quería muerta… ¿por qué no matarte directamente, un? – sólo después de preguntarlo, el chico se mordió la lengua. Vaya, no había tenido demasiado tacto con ésa pregunta. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie debe de parecerle agradable que hablasen de su posible asesinato.

Sin inmutarse, Boom miró a Deidara y le sonrió.

- Estoy enferma y pronto moriré –la chica susurró la frase, cómo intentando evitar el fatal destino que ya había asumido-. ¿Para qué iba a ensuciarse las manos si yo ya tengo media alma en el otro barrio?

Cualquiera se hubiese conmovido con las palabras que acababa de musitar la pequeña, pero hablando de criminales de rango S la cosa cambia. Lejos de sentir lástima o compasión por Boom, Pain tomó la decisión de dejarla justo dónde estaba. La niña no le proporcionaba ninguna utilidad a su organización y, cómo ella misma había dicho, pronto sucumbiría ante la enfermedad que se la estaba llevando poco a poco. De hecho, sería compasivo y no la ofrecería a Hidan para uno de sus sacrificios. Con esto en mente y sin mediar palabra, el señor Líder dio media vuelta y ordenó a sus subordinados que le siguiesen.

Y a Boom la volvió a consumir la oscuridad y el silencio de su húmeda celda.

- Em…Líder-sama, ¿qué haremos con Boom, un? –titubeó Deidara. Al escultor, más joven e impresionable que los demás Akatsuki, le preocupaba el destino de la chica.

- Nada –fue la única respuesta de Pain. Y con ello, se encerró en lo que sería su nuevo despacho a poner orden.

El chico rubio se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, incapaz de procesar lo que su líder acababa de decirle. Y se quedó allí hasta que una conocida voz, irritada como siempre, le apremió desde atrás.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí plantado todo el día, mocoso? Apartate del medio –Sasori ladró más que dijo.

_Borde_, pensó Deidara. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan antipático con él? Realmente, su maestro nunca se preocupaba por tratarlo con nada que se pareciese el respeto y, más imposible aún, con afecto.

Acostumbrado a las palabras de su odioso maestro, Deidara se apartó, dejándole paso. Justo cuando empezaba a perder de vista a Sasori, el recuerdo de Boom volvió a preocupar al artista. La niña se iba a morir allí abajo, ya fuera de hambre o de enfermedad. Y, sin poder evitarlo, corrió como un loco hasta la cocina de la nueva base Akatsuki. Pensaba llevarle algo de comer a Boom porque, al fin y al cabo, el Líder no le había prohibido alimentarla, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, la tortura de leerme ha acabado, podéis abrir los ojos, venga xD<strong>

**Los comentarios serán bien recibidos y las críticas constructivas serán recompensadas. No dejéis que esta novata caiga en el olvido, recordad que cada vez que no comentáis, Hidan sacrifica un gatito. **

**Gracias por su atención ~**


	2. ¿Los Akatsuki sois todos artistas?

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Primero de todo, gracias por los comentarios, siempre ilusionan mucho ^^ Y gracias a Magdalia, mi beta reader :)**

Bueno, bueno...Aquí va otro intento, a ver que os parece ;)

_(Lo siento Elektra, Itachi todavía no saldrá hasta el próximo capi)_  
><em>(Por cierto, Atolotl, me alegra que te guste el nombre de Boom...)<em>

** Disclaimer: Los Akatsuki son de Kishimoto.._.(aún)_**

* * *

><p>Sasori buscó sitio en la nueva habitación para su última marioneta. Decidió que ocupar unos centímetros más de la parte de Deidara tampoco sería un gran problema. Al fin y al cabo, aquel crío debería haber ordenado todo hacía al menos dos horas, así que, al llegar el escorpión primero, se adjudicó el derecho de elegir cama, lado de mesa de trabajo y espacio.<p>

Suspiró cuando todo estuvo en su sitio. Le ponía de los nervios que el lado del idiota de su compañero aún estuviese hecho un desastre. Las cajas con kunais, shurikens, pergaminos y esculturas de arcilla se amontonaban por media habitación, sin ningún tipo de orden. Ésa era la diferencia entre el mocoso y él, pensó. Akasuna Sasori era alguien ordenado, sistemático, puntual y puede que un poco maniático. Le gustaba el silencio, el trabajo y acabar las cosas de forma limpia y a horario. Iwakure Deidara, en cambio, era un chico desastroso, impulsivo y jovial. Desconocía la propiedad privada (cosa que sacaba al maestro de marionetas de sus casillas) y tampoco parecía haber oído hablar nunca sobre la tranquilidad y el espacio personal. De hecho, la única razón por la cual eran compañeros era que ambos compartían un desmesurado amor por el arte. A Pain le había parecido buena idea ponerlos juntos, pero el señor Líder, por aquel entonces, desconocía algo sobre los artistas. Su definición de arte era completamente opuesta.

Rompiendo sus pensamientos, un rayo amarillento entró en la habitación y se abalanzó sobre las cajas de Deidara. Al ex ninja de Suna le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que aquella mancha amarilla era su compañero. ¿Qué le pasaría ahora? Le observó unos minutos rebuscar entre sus cajas, musitando numerosos "un" y dejando escapar bufidos frustrados. La curiosidad pudo con Akasuna Sasori.

- ¿Qué haces, mocoso? –preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Busco mi arte, Sasori-Danna, un –contestó distraído el chico. A su maestro debió de hacerle gracia el comentario, porque dejó escapar un "tsk" desdeñoso.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que eso que tú haces no puede considerarse arte? –le replicó el pelirrojo. He aquí el mayor problema de los dos artistas: la definición de arte era totalmente distinta-. El arte es algo que puede ser admirado por siempre, que dura eternamente –sentenció.

- No es así, Danna, un – protestó Deidara sin dejar de buscar. Tenía medio cuerpo metido en una caja-. El arte debe ser efímero para ser igual de bello que la vida, un.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su maestro, Deidara salió de la caja con una esculturilla de arcilla entre las manos. Acto seguido, desapareció otra vez por la puerta, dejando a su Danna boquiabierto.

Dos cosas sorprendieron a Sasori. La primera es que, una vez iniciada una discusión sobre arte, Deidara solía defender su postura incluso iniciando una batalla y jamás, y repito, _jamás_ abandonaba la pelea. Y la segunda cosa fuera de lo común, que notaba recién ahora, es que el chico llevaba el pelo suelto, sin su característica media coleta que le recogía parte del cabello rubio.

Más curioso que otra cosa, decidió buscar al joven artista con la excusa de regañarle por haberle dejado con la palabra en la boca. Buscó por la base, encontrándose a varios de los demás miembros de la organización acomodándose a su nueva base, pero ni rastro de su compañero. Ni siquiera Kisame había cruzado palabra con el terrorista.

Decidiendo que la búsqueda de aquel mocoso no merecía ni un minuto más de su tiempo (¡su valioso tiempo!), deshizo camino hacia su habitación otra vez. Y fue por una de ésas casualidades que, mientras pasaba por delante de la puerta que daba al sótano, oyó un sonido que jamás confundiría: la risa de Deidara. Estaba seguro de que el crío se encontraba allí dentro, así que con sigilo y ocultando su chacra, se coló en el sótano, hacia la celda en dónde antes había conocido a la tal Boom. Tenía la certeza de que su compañero estaría con la niña allí abajo.

- ¿Y tú has hecho esto? –la débil vocecita de la pequeña le llegó con dificultad aunque ya se encontraba muy cerca.

- ¡Un! ¿Te gusta? –la voz de Deidara parecía entusiasmada.

- ¡Sí! Es precioso… ¿Eres un artista? –volvió a preguntar con inocencia la chica. Sasori entonces asomó la cabeza por una pared medio destrozada para poder ver a los dos jóvenes.

- Sí…aunque Sasori no Danna me diga lo contrario, un –respondió Deidara.

Desde su posición, el maestro del chico pudo ver que la niña estaba ahora sentada con la espalda apoyada en una pared y una coleta alta le despejaba el rostro. La goma de pelo que llevaba era la de Deidara. Así que el escultor le había dado su goma, ¿eh? Eso explicaba el cambio de look en el chico. Restos de un bocata descansaban sobre el regazo de Boom, evidencias de que el rubio le había también traído comida. Una luz de aceite descansaba entre ambos, iluminando pobremente la celda.

- ¿Por qué Sasori dice que no eres un artista? –le preguntó la niña. _Porque su arte es erróneo_, contestó mentalmente el ninja de Suna.

- Porque es un borde y le caigo mal, un -. _Oh, oh, mocoso, pisas terreno resbaladizo_-. Y porque deberías ver el arte de Danna, es bastante increíble, un- _¿Mi arte? ¿Te gusta mi arte, Deidara? Nunca me lo has dicho…_

Boom le sonrió al chico débilmente y sólo entonces Sasori le prestó atención. La chica debía de rondar los quince años, aunque era difícil averiguarlo ya que estaba hecha un desastre. Sus brazos tenían el aspecto más bien de dos huesos largos, llenos de cortes y moratones. A través de la camiseta gris que llevaba se adivinaban el contorno de sus costillas y su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, cómo intentando conseguir oxígeno de la forma más rápida posible. La carita de tez pálida estaba enmarcada por dos enormes ojos verdosos que parecían demasiado grandes para una niña tan menuda. Y por último, el pelo marrón recogido en la coleta de Deidara, largo hasta al menos su cintura, estaba ajado y sucio.

- ¿Los Akatsuki sois todos artistas? –aventuró la niña.

Deidara negó con la cabeza.

- No, un. Somos…er, somos ninjas que…er, ¿hacemos misiones, un? –A Sasori le dieron ganas de darle un buen golpe a su compañero. El crío mentía de pena, pero tampoco podía comentarle a la chica, así por las buenas_: No Boom, pequeña, somos asesinos, ninjas buscados por las cinco naciones, criminales de rango S que llevan a cabo una importante misión de atrapar a los Bijū para así hacernos con el control del mundo, un. _

- ¿Ninjas? Cuando mi primer señor vivía aquí, solían venir muchos ninjas para protegerle –le explicó Boom-. Me caían bien, eran agradables y siempre me ayudaban a cargar los cubos de agua y llevarlos del pozo hasta la base.

Los ojos de Boom recayeron sobre la escultura de Deidara. Abrió la boca, seguramente para comentar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla. El ex ninja de Iwa arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada para animarla a decir lo que tenía en mente. La chica titubeó unos segundos antes de hablar:

- ¿Sabes? Ésa escultura del gorrión se parece mucho a Suzume, un gorrioncillo que suele venir para traerme migajas de pan –Boom buscó algo en las vigas del techo con los ojos e hizo una señal con la cabeza a algo que Sasori fue incapaz de ver. Justo entonces, un pajarillo apareció de la oscuridad y voló hasta posarse en el hombro de la niña. – Ésta es Suzume, Deidara. Suzume, te presento a Iwakure Deidara, un ninja artista.

El nombrado sonrió al pequeño pájaro y luego a Boom.

- ¿Le has entrenado, un? –le preguntó.

- No, ella me hace caso porque sabe que no le haré daño –respondió ella. Un fuerte cansancio empezaba a adivinarse en los párpados de la niña.

- Oye Boom, tengo que irme, un. Sasori-Danna me convertirá en una de sus marionetas si no ordeno mis cosas, un –se disculpó el artista. La esclava le dirigió una mirada triste y asintió débilmente-. Pero te prometo que mañana volveré, un –añadió Deidara, para evitar las posibles lágrimas de la niña al ver que volvían a abandonarla en la oscuridad.

Sin esperar a la despedida, Sasori se marchó de allí, en un intento de no ser descubierto. Tal vez por eso, se perdió lo más interesante. Justo cuando su alumno hizo ademán de irse, Boom le comentó casualmente:

- Deidara, tu maestro ha estado aquí oyendo nuestra conversación.

El terrorista la miró, no muy seguro de si debía creerla. Él no había notado ninguna presencia, en ése sótano la única persona que desprendía chacra era él mismo. Definitivamente, Sasori-Danna no había estado allí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, un? –preguntó pese a no estar seguro de lo que le decía.

- Suzume me lo ha dicho –susurró Boom, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, agotada por las nuevas emociones que le había producido hablar con otra persona después de tanto tiempo.

El despacho estaba listo. Pain había tardado en organizar la cantidad monumental de rollos e informes de misiones. Normalmente, de ordenar el papeleo se encargaba su dulce ángel Konan. Pero la joven kunoichi estaba encargándose de supervisar la mudanza de los demás miembros. Al señor Líder no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar a los Akatsuki sin vigilancia, podían ocurrir desgracias. O, dicho en otras palabras, estaba a cargo de unos ninjas asesinos de rango S con el sentido común de patos retrasados.

Increíblemente, un tranquilo silencio reinaba sobre la base en esos momentos. Todos debían estar demasiado ocupados mudándose como para intentar matarse entre ellos. El Líder dejó escapar un suspiro. La razón del traslado de su antiguo escondite al nuevo era sencilla. El cuerpo de élite ANBU tenía sospechas sobre su posición, así que, sin esperar a que éstos confirmaran su fuente de información, Pain decidió encontrar otro refugio. Y dio con una casa construida literalmente dentro de una cueva en un acantilado. Se informó sobre el sitio y descubrió que había pertenecido a un conocido traficante de esclavos. Dado que la protección natural del acantilado les ahorraba trabajo, consideró que sería una buena base. Y ahí estaba, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que…

_CRASH_

…sabía que no duraría.

- ¡Tú, pedazo de retrasado! ¡Vuelve aquí, piruleta andante, joder!

- ¡Pero Tobi es un buen chico!

- Buen chico mis coj… ¡Ah! ¿¡A qué coño ha venido eso, Kakuzu!

Más golpes y gritos e insultos (estos últimos sólo de Hidan, claro está) empezaron a resonar por toda la base. En serio, ¿era mucho pedirles a ocho adultos que se comportasen cómo tal?

_BOOOM_

- ¡Mocoso idiota! ¡Pienso hacer VERDADERO arte contigo!

- ¡Lo siento, Danna, un!

Al parecer sí.

Ser la única mujer entre los Akatsuki puede ser francamente agotador. Hay que ponerse una máscara ocultando cualquier debilidad porque, si se mostraba alguna emoción en su rostro, los demás no tardarían en achacárselo a su condición de "sexo débil".

Konan dibujó una mueca al pensar en ello. Es cierto que había conseguido hacerse respetar entre los ocho miembros de la organización, pero no podía saber si dicho respeto venía ligado a su condición como ángel de Pain.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos brutalmente por los gritos y golpes que venían del lado opuesto de la base. Por los decibeles de la voz que gritaba más que las otras, supo que se trataría de Hidan. ¿A quién quería sacrificar el jashinista ahora? Suspiró, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se aventuró en el caos de su organización para poner algo de orden antes de que Pain decidiese decapitarlos a todos. A veces los Akatsuki eran como críos.

Llegó a la sala de estar para encontrarse con un espectáculo bastante familiar. Hidan estaba colgado bocabajo, suspendido en el aire gracias a los tentáculos de Kakuzu, y juraba de una forma que hubiese hecho sonrojar hasta a un viejo marinero. Tobi se había confinado detrás del sofá, seguramente huyendo de cierto terrorista rubio que gritaba su nombre por toda la base de una forma que daba entender que no dudaría en hacerle volar por los aires. Los llamados de Deidara cesaron en el instante en que la voz de Sasori se oyó retumbar por los pasillos del refugio. Konan llegó a contar hasta seis antes de que una mancha amarillenta entrara corriendo a la sala y se ocultase detrás del sofá con Tobi, momentáneamente olvidando que hacía segundos pretendía matarle.

- ¡Mocoso! ¡Vuelve aquí, crío del demonio, cuando te ponga las manos encima juro a Kami que no lo cuentas! –Sasori no era alguien que solía gritar…hasta que llegó Deidara a la organización.

Konan suspiró por segunda vez y decidió poner orden.

- ¡Kakuzu! Lleva a Hidan a vuestra habitación y no permitas que salga de allí hasta que no está calmado. ¡Y no quiero saber sobre ningún sacrificio! ¿¡Entendido! –ladró más que dijo la kunoichi. Luego se giró hacia Sasori, que acababa de entrar a la sala con una expresión torcida en el rostro, dispuesto a convertir en "arte" al escultor escondido detrás del sofá -. Akasuna Sasori, llevas asesinando a tus compañeros desde que Orochimaru se marchó y ya estoy harta. ¡Aprende a convivir con Deidara! Más te vale que el crío dure al menos dos años más o me encargaré yo misma de destruir todas y cada una de tus marionetas, ¿me has oído? –siseó esta vez. El escorpión le sostuvo la mirada antes de enganchar sus hilos de chacra en su compañero y llevárselo a rastras, Deidara visiblemente aterrorizado.

Una vez evitados todos los intentos de asesinato, se giró para mirar a Tobi. El hombre la miró con su sólo ojo a través de la máscara y se rió estúpidamente.

- ¡Konan es una buena chica! –gritó y se esfumó por el pasillo a fastidiar a algún otro miembro.

_Maldito seas Madara_, pensó ella, puesto que estaba más que segura que todo aquello lo había provocado el Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí está. Aburrido como él solo, el capitulillo...Aish, ya aprenderé...<strong>

**¡Recordad! ¡Por cada comentario, Itachi se quita una prenda mientras canta "I'm too sexy"! Contribuid con vuestro granito de arena a un mundo con mejores strippers e.e**

**Saludos ~ **


	3. Amistades extrañas, se forman callando

**Hola! **

**Vale, tengo la inspiración al mínimo, así que pido perdón T.T Además, las pocas veces que me llega la musa, me obliga a escribir un SasoDei para mi mejor amiga (que también he colgado por aquí) y no me deja tiempo para la pobrecita Boom...**

**Segundo, ODIO escribir en tercera persona. Lo detesto, así que voy más lenta que nunca! **

**Elecktra:** Gracias por dejar Review! Me alegra verte por aquí aún :) Y no, el apellido de Deidara no es Iwakure, ése es el nombre de su villa, pero servidora no tiene imaginación y en este fic fingiremos que Deidara se llama así xD Por cierto, ¿crees que debería escribir un fic sobre un striptease de Itachi? Porque la idea me cuelga de la imaginación, pero no sé yo...¡Dime que piensas!

**Joe:** Aish, gracias! Siento mucho actualizar con tan poco trozo, lo dicho antes, mi musa me deja :( Intentaré escribir más rápido y me alegra de que te guste :D

**Los Akatsuki son enteramente de Kishimoto _(por ahora, mwahahha)_**

* * *

><p>La noche es el momento más agradable en la vida de los Akatsuki. Los miembros ordinarios que no se encuentran de misión suelen cenar juntos por la sencilla razón de que es más fácil (y económico según Kakuzu) cocinar una sola vez para todos. Ésa noche no sería una excepción.<p>

Itachi observó sin mucho entusiasmo el plato que tenía delante. No estaba de humor para comer pero se obligó a sí mismo. Dirigió aburridas miradas a los demás componentes de la organización sin demasiado interés. Las conversaciones banales flotaban en la cocina de los Akatsuki. Bueno, "banales"…

- Entonces, sin que ni siquiera se lo esperase, le tiré una de mis creaciones y grité ¡Katsu! . ¡El tío ni se dio cuenta de que explotó en miles de pedacitos, un! Deberías haberlo visto, fue una gran explosión, un…

- Estoy seguro de ello, chico. Tus explosiones siempre son interesantes…

- ¡Gracias, Kisame no Danna, un!

- ¿Tú llamas Danna a todo el mundo, mocoso?

- 'Kuzu, has el puto favor de no volver a comprar esta mierda de arroz barato, joder. Qué al menos valga la pena eso de arriesgar el culo bajando por el puñetero acantilado hasta llegar a la aldea, avaro de los coj…

- Cierra la boca y come…Y para ser inmortal comes demasiado, me haces desperdiciar dinero…

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Si Itachi fuera de los de suspirar, lo hubiese hecho. Probó con desinterés total otro bocado de arroz barato y apuntó mentalmente que Hidan tenía razón acerca de la mala calidad de la comida. Cuando se disponía a dejar su cena y retirarse a su habitación, una conversación que había cautivado a todos los Akatsuki que se encontraban en la cocina le llamó la atención.

- ¿Una cría? ¿De qué coño hablas, rubita? –le estaba preguntando Hidan a Deidara. El chico le miró airado ante el adjetivo.

- ¡Qué si, un! Sasori no Danna estaba conmigo. En el sótano vive una chica, se llama Boom, un. Me ha contado que era una esclava y que como está enferma su señor decidió abandonarla allí abajo para que muriese de hambre, un –respondió el artista.

Los criminales miraron interrogativamente a Sasori, para comprobar si aquello que el rubio les contaba era cierto. El maestro del chico asintió sin levantar apenas la vista de su libro puesto que, al contrario que los demás miembros, él no comía.

- ¿Y cómo es que Pain-sama no nos ha comentado nada? –preguntó Kisame. El hecho de tener a una niña viviendo en el sótano de la base de los asesinos es un tema que normalmente el Líder debería comentar a sus miembros, ¿verdad?

- El Líder-sama ha dado orden de dejarla morir allí, puesto que es inútil para la organización –explicó el pelirrojo. A Itachi le pareció una explicación razonable y concluyente.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué coño el inútil de nuestro Líder no me la ha ofrecido en sacrificio para Jashin-sama, eh! –se quejó el jashinista.

Inesperadamente, Deidara se levantó de su sitio y arrojó una bomba a Hidan, que quedó pegada a su abrigo gracias al chacra del artista.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo, un –siseó el chico. El tono de su amenaza descolocó a todos, incluso a Itachi, que observó con curiosidad la reacción del joven.

- ¿Qué coño…? Rubita, más te vale que no hagas explotar esta mierda encima de mí o ya empiezas a prepararte para que te sacrifique a Jashin-Sama –le amenazó a su vez Hidan.

Consciente de la tensión del momento, Akasuna Sasori puso una mano en el hombro de su alumno.

- Deidara –pronunció lentamente-, quítale la bomba a Hidan. El señor Líder ya te ha avisado sobre el hecho de detonar tus creaciones dentro de la base. Vamos, mocoso, déjalo ya –le ordenó el maestro.

El terrorista de Iwa consideró unos momentos las palabras de su Danna y pareció calmarse un poco. Unos signos con sus manos hicieron caer la pequeña esculturilla con forma de araña al suelo, que se hizo añicos sin llegar a explotar. Sostuvo la mirada desafiante al albino unos segundos antes de pronunciar su última amenaza.

- Si se te ocurre hacerle daño, te haré explotar en tantos pedazos que ni siquiera Kakuzu podrá recomponerte, un. Te pasarás la resta de tu asquerosa eternidad flotando como polvo cósmico, un- sentenció. Acto seguido, se marchó a zancadas.

- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado al chico? –le preguntó Kisame al maestro del escultor. Sasori negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que ni él mismo llegaba a comprender a su alumno.

Los demás miembros se quedaron comentando el cambio de humor que había sufrido Deidara, pero Itachi ya se había escabullido sin que nadie lo notase. Se deslizó por la base cómo una sombra en su estado natural y llegó hasta la puerta que daba al sótano. Sospesó la posibilidad de dejar correr su idea, pero la curiosidad, ésa gran enemiga de la seguridad de las personas, pudo con la comadreja. Entró al sótano y buscó la celda de la tal Boom, creadora de tanta polémica. No tardó mucho en encontrarla.

La niña estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, sumida completamente en la oscuridad del recinto. Parecía que aún no había notado la presencia de Itachi. Justo cuando el hombre iba a hacerse notar, oyó unos murmullos provenientes de dónde la niña se encontraba. Afinó su oído y comprendió que se trataba de la voz de ella.

- …y luego Deidara me trajo una de sus esculturas para enseñarme su arte. Pero no pudo hacerla explotar porque el señor Líder se lo prohíbe –explicaba la chica. Pero, ¿a quién se lo estaba contando? ¿Acaso tenía la pequeña esclava dos personalidades como Zetsu?

Itachi tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que la niña hablaba con algo que se encontraba en su mano. Cuando dejaba de hablar, levantaba su mano hasta su oído y esperaba. Luego, volvía a llevarse la mano cerca de los labios y continuaba relatando.

- Sí, me prometió volver mañana en cuanto tenga un tiempo para hablar conmigo un rato más, Raku –respondió la niña a su propia mano.

Una sombra pasó volando cerca de Itachi. Lejos de asustarse, el Uchiha supo que se trataba de un mero gorrión. El Sharingan se ocupaba siempre de mantenerle al tanto de su alrededor, incluso en la más profunda oscuridad. Observó como el pajarillo se posaba en el hombro de la chica y se inclinaba hacia su oído. Instantes después, Boom alzó la vista y la clavó en el punto en dónde Itachi se escondía.

- Hola –susurró la niña - ¿Eres amigo de Deidara?

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la comadreja. ¿Cómo sabía la cría que él estaba allí? Dio unos pasos para colocarse en el centro de visión de la pequeña.

- Soy Itachi –respondió.

La niña le sonrió débilmente.

- Yo me llamo Boom –dijo con su vocecilla ahogada. El ninja notó que respiraba con dificultad, debía de ser cierto lo que dijo Deidara sobre que estaba enferma.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Itachi se sentó frente a ella en silencio y la observó largo rato.

Las amistades más extrañas, dicen, se forman callando.

**~ o.O ~ ... ~ O.o ~**

Por décimo tercera vez en la misma media hora, Deidara dio una vuelta entera en su cama, se quitó la manta, luego volvió a colocarla en su sitio y otra vez dio una vuelta, quedando enredado entre las sábanas. Luchó patéticamente para zafarse de la opresora tela y sólo consiguió engancharse aún más. Con un suspiro resignado, soltó un "un" molesto y bajito, con la intención de no despertar a su Danna. Pero Sasori llevaba despierto todo el tiempo, mirando con una mescla de irritación y diversión el espectáculo que el chico llevaba representando desde hacía unas dos horas.

Cuando Sasori había entrado en la habitación con la intención de regañar (véase gritar, despreciar y ofender) a su alumno por su anterior comportamiento, lo había encontrado "dormido". Sin realmente ganas de darle a entender a Deidara que sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto, decidió acostarse él mismo e ignorar a su compañero. Al fin y al cabo, tenía toda una vida para torturar al mocoso. Pero desde entonces que Deidara no había parado de moverse, bufar y quejarse bajito.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tienes, mocoso? –preguntó al final el maestro, definitivamente agotada su paciencia. _Maldito crío, siempre con algún problema nuevo_, pensó Sasori.

Al oír la voz de su Danna, el chico paralizó sus intentos de quitarse las mantas de encima y giró la cabeza para poder ver la silueta de lo que supuestamente en la oscuridad debía de ser su odioso maestro.

- No puedo dormir, un –murmuró frustrado.

- Pues cierra los ojos. Y cállate. Y deja ya de moverte, me pones de los nervios –ladró el ex ninja de Suna.

_Que te den, Sasori-Danna, un._

- No puedo, Sasori-Danna, un –prefirió contestar el escultor, consciente de que enunciar en voz alta sus pensamientos provocaría una catástrofe.

Con una paciencia que Akasuna Sasori aún no comprendía de dónde provenía, encendió la luz, se incorporó y miró a al terrorista.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, eh? –preguntó, desquiciado. Cuando el señor Líder le había asignado un compañero menor que él, nunca se imaginó que acabaría siendo su canguro y psicólogo. Y no es que estuviese obligado a cuidar al chico o preocuparse, no. Pero, aun así…

Iwakure Deidara se incorporó a su vez y, sin mirar a su maestro, musitó algo en voz baja, algo que sonó como "estoy preocupado por Boom, un". El escorpión de Suna chasqueó la lengua.

- Ésa cría va a morir ahí abajo, así lo quiere el Líder-sama –sentenció.

Porfiado, el rubio negó con la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones de pelo sueltos le cubrieran el semblante sombrío que se había instalado en él esa noche.

- No es justo, un –susurró-. Boom es inofensiva y simpática, Danna. No veo por qué tenemos que dejarla morir, un.

- Es una carga inútil, chaval.

Y dicho esto, Sasori apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir. O al menos, lo fingió. Con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, observó cómo su compañero se levantaba, cogía una manta y salía de la habitación de puntillas.

_Qué predecible,_ pensó el escorpión con una media sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong> Prometo que Itachi volverá en el siguiente capítulo (¡y también llegará Kisame!) En el fondo me encanta Itachi, pero no se me da nada bien ponerme en su lugar, así que ruego clemencia cuando le haga parecer muy OOC (bueno, de hecho en este fic TODOS estan fuera de personaje xD) ... ¿Erratas? ¿Críticas? ¿Observaciones? <strong>

_** No os olvidéis de comentar, los Akatsuki les dan besos de buenas noches a todas las niñas buenas que siguen este fic (y puede que no sólo "besos de buenas noches" e.e) **_

_(Lo dicho, no tengo inspiración y la frase me ha quedado cutre xD)_

_Un gorrión ~ _


End file.
